The day the league fell
by LiteralLiterature
Summary: No one thought it would happen, yet here it was unfolding before our own eyes. A thousand year truce was broken, and brought about the Second Great War. Only time would tell what would happen, but Kanto's fate rested in the few, and the brave.
1. Chapter 1

**LiteralLiterature here! This is my first attempt at this type of story, but I won't take all the credit if it actually becomes popular. A very nice woman by the name of babeycakes09 helped bring this idea to light, and for that I must thank her dearly. Please check out her stories. They are truly amazing. Anyways, on with the show!**

War. Never has something been so destructive, and yet so constructive. It will tear families apart, but also create new alliances. People will be killed, but ideas will be born. Unfortunately, our recent history will not have the pleasure of such luxuries. Ideals clouded truths, and millions of people were slaughtered because of a false statement.

The day was January 21, 2045 A.A, or After Arceus. Kanto weather reports had concluded it would be a beautiful day, with temperatures in the high 70's and not a cloud in sight. Although, a new type of cloud would soon befall the region.

I had just returned home from Sinnoh, a far off land that many Kantoans didn't know anything about. After circulating the gyms and league, I had opted to return to my hometown of Pallet Town and take on the Kanto league. Not more then three days after arriving home, I started on my journey. The first stop was Viridian City, the nearest spot for supplies and rest. I also had arranged a meeting with one of the league officials, asking him to prepare the gym leaders for my arrival at their respective cities. I wanted the toughest battles from my home region, and I knew I would get them.

It wasn't far passed 1:30 pm when things started to happen. I had just left Brick's Burger, one of the best restaurants in the city. Suddenly, people started to crowd near the gates leading to the Victory Road. I rushed to the front of the growing mob, picking up a few phrases like "panic inside the league" and "full lockdown". I had no clue what could be happening. The league never shut down the path or arena unless there was an immediate danger. Then, it happened.

At first, it seemed too horrible to believe, and I had to wipe my eyes clear to make sure I was seeing things right. The league building had been incinerated in a cloud of fire. I had no idea what could have caused it, but the evidence started to appear rather quickly. From the spot I was at, it only looked like a flock of large birds, but from closer up you could clearly see a huge force of Johto Air Force planes. That was when the panic hit maximum. People were running for their lives, and I had to duck, dodge, and jump to avoid falling or being trampled. Another explosion occurred just forty feet away, at the gates leading to Viridian Forest.

A platoon of men and pokemon burst into the city, firing off into the large crowd and setting fire to the buildings with the help of fire-type pokemon. I was too frozen in fear to move, and was nearly hit with a huge fire blast to my left. Gathering my bearings, I started to run, not knowing where to go. A large force knocked me over, and only after a few seconds did I realize it was one of the marines from the Viridian Forest gates. We wrestled back and forth, with him trying to pin my down and me trying to escape.

A bright light blinded both of us, and before I knew it, the bulky man was torn off of me and thrown into the air. I rubbed my eyes, trying to see clear, and smiled at what I saw. My empoleon, the one I raised from a piplup while in Sinnoh, had burst from his ball and saved me. He lowered his big fin, and pulled me up with a start. I quickly remembered the situation we were in, and returned him to his pokeball. I called out my pidgeot, jumped on his back, and flew high into the sky until I could see Viridian City clearly.

The city was damn near burned to the ground, and there were piles of bodies everywhere. I could see more and more soldiers pour into the city and take control. Before they had the chance to notice me, I was soaring back towards Pallet Town, hoping I wasn't too late to save everyone else.

I neared the small settlement, and took a huge breath of relief when I saw that the town was still standing. I lowered my pidgeot more and more until I was at a safe distance to jump off and recall him into his pokeball.

People were hurrying left and right, collecting supplies and gear. I had guessed that they had heard the news, and were preparing for the worst. A thought suddenly occurred to me, and I ran to the town's pokemon laboratory. If anyone knew what was happening, it would be Samuel Oak. He was the lead professor of Kanto, and had monitors all over the region to keep an eye on the wild settlements and towns. After reaching the front door, I knocked furiously until the door opened.

Without even saying a word, I rushed past the poor aid who was in my way and proceeded to the back of the lab. Oak was already collecting many of the important machines that could be moved, and didn't notice me approach. Even grabbing his shoulder didn't get his attention. Finally I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"Oak! What the hell is going on?!"

He jumped a few inches in the air before turning around to face me. His face filled with relief, then sadness.

"I fear the worst has happened. I just got off of the phone with the Johto Prime Minister, and he was shouting nonsense about invading Kanto and taking back "their sacred land."

My face was filled with shock, and my thoughts were no better for the wear. An invasion of any known region hasn't happened for thousands of years; at least not since the peace agreements between the warring nations were made. A massive war had taken over the entire war, with Kanto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh on one side and Johto, Unova, and Kalos on the other. The reasons of war were long gone, but after years of fighting a treaty was made.

No country had invaded another since, and this sudden attack on Kanto proved how ineffective it was. No doubt other nations would join in, and the Second Great War would commence. Oak shook me out of my worried thoughts by shoving a few boxes into my arms.

"We must evacuate who we can, and make sure that the Johtons don't get this information. It's vital not only for our survival, but for the rest of the world's as well."

I nodded, understanding the worsening situation that we were in. I grabbed a few more things that I could fit into my arms, and followed the professor out the back door. A river flowed nearby, and I was beginning to understand Oak's plan. The river emptied out into the surrounding sea, and not far from there was Cinnibar Island. Whenever war broke out, that was the number one place for survivors to head to. If we could reach there, we would finally be safe.

Oak had already arranged for a boat to meet us at the docks behind the lab, and I was starting to become more and happier that I arrived when I did. Sitting atop the boat was Gary Oak, a long time rival of mine and Samuel's grandson. We nodded to each other, knowing that we didn't have time for words, and started to pack things into the boat. After about 15 minutes, everything was packed, and we were ready to go.

Suddenly, gunfire could be heard in the distance. Orders were being shouted, and the screams of victims echoed throughout the town. We all rushed into the boat, and started off right as three continuous explosions occurred. The lab was destroyed along with many other buildings, but we were out of danger by mere feet. Soldiers started to appear from the rubble, and a few had spotted us. Gary sped the boat up, effectively getting us out of there as bullets rained down on our previous position. With danger behind us, and safety in the front, we were all able to let out a sigh of relief.

**Not a very good beginning I know, but I promise it will get better. I am splitting the prologue into two parts, with the second part concluding the travel to Cinnibar Island. I would again like to thank babeycakes09 for the support she has given me on this story. Please check her stories out. You will absolutely love them.**

**I do not own Pokemon, nor any spin off companies relating to it. **


	2. Battle of Kanto Strait (Prologue part 2)

_**Date: 22/1/45 Time: 6:30 pm Location: Pallet Strait**_

The journey to Cinnibar Island wasn't as safe as we had expected. The island was essentially a giant military base, housing the evacuation boats and navy firepower for this side of Kanto. The Johto Imperial Navy had been patrolling the strait for hours, shooting anyone who they came across and sinking their ships. The bodies littering the water were evidence of that. Many of the passengers of the boat couldn't help but throw up, with myself included. I'd seen some terrible things, but not as bad as that.

We'd be traveling for more than a few hours. The journey would take half a day, and I didn't think we would make it that long. Twenty-five people had taken refuge on the boat, and rumors were beginning to spread. Many believed that Johto had been planning the invasion since the beginning of the peace agreements. Other believed they were looking for Red, the champion of Kanto and the only person to have bested all of the Johto gym leaders and Elite Four. The people who believed this had thought the Johto government was angry that a foreigner had beaten their best fighters.

Whatever the reason of this invasion, we all agreed on one thing. Whether this escalated into all-out-war, or if it was going to last for just a few months, the product would be a weak and destroyed Kanto. It wouldn't matter if we had allies in other countries. They would swoop in like the others and take what they could. Only time would be able to tell.

The image of all the dead bodies and destruction in Viridian City is the only image to have stayed in my mind, even in our present time. I had decided not to tell many people about it, instead sparing them of the horror. Only Gary, Samuel, and Tracey (who had joined the professor not too long after the invasion began) knew of the Siege of Viridian.

I made little talk with any of them, but the conversations that did happen were based around what we would do next.

"I say we just bunker down in Cinnibar. Not even the fabled Genghis Khan army could get into there." Tracey had commented.

"It's too dangerous to stay in one place.", I replied, "We need to link up with the other operation centers to come up with a plan. We can't counter anything if we're oblivious to the situation."

Everyone seemed to agree, and that was the end of the conversation. Things had been quiet since then. We only had a few emergencies that included dodging Johto Imperial Navy ships and fending off monstrous sea pokemon. Checking the ship map, I concluded that we would reach Cinnibar in only a few more hours. Everyone seemed to perk up after that, and chatter resumed. Sensing that we would be safe for a while, I went into the sleeping cabins and proceeded to faint in exhaustion.

* * *

I hadn't expected the next events to occur. A large explosion rocked the boat, originating from south of our position. I had rushed out of the cabin, seeing panic on the deck, and trainers calling out their pokemon. I was absolutely confused, still trying to find the source of the explosion. Then, I saw it.

A Johton battleship, a model that made the warships look like toy boats, was only 400 yards from our current position. Pokemon and trainers alike were getting into fighting stances, preparing to defend the ship. I followed suit, and called out my pidgeot. The battle would determined by air and sea power.

The front of the battleship slowly started to open, revealing a platoon of military troops riding various water pokemon. From the decks came flying types and their riders, who were busy stirring up the waves with powerful wind attacks. The miniature navy force coming right us started to unleash various attacks, including power hydro pumps and ice beams. Knowing we wouldn't last long, I barked out orders to many of the trainers.

"Electric type users! Focus on the water type riders!

"Flying type riders! Take to the skies and knock out the air force. We'll be drowned if they continue!"

No one questioned my orders, and immediately got to work. Thirteen trainers called out their various water type pokemon and electric types. They jumped into the water, using their water types as mobile gun stations and their electric types as zap cannons. I jumped onto pidgeot's back, and took to the sky. I would help cover our air force, because Arceus knows they would need it.

Forming a V formation, we sped across the roaring seas and sounds of battle to the opposing flyers. Attack orders were being called out left and right.

"Altaira, use Dragonbreathe!"

"Pidgeot, use Wing attack!"

"Counter with flamethrower, Talonflame!"

I had been dodging and sending out attacks for what seemed like eternity. The battle below was a back-and-forth deal. No one could gain any footing, and trainers were being killed every minute. Luckily, we had the electric advantage, and it seemed to be paying off. Gary was leading the naval charge atop his blastoise, with his recently caught pikachu on his shoulder sending out thunderbolts left and right.

Suddenly, a large gust of wind knocked me off pidgeot, sending me down towards the cold water. Luckily for me, pidgeot was faster than he looked, and managed to catch me just as I was about to hit the water. I resumed my fighting stance atop my large bird ally, and pressed forward on the enemy formation. They had begun to retreat to their ship, but we needed to defeat this force here and now. Gary seemed to have the same idea as me, and pressed forward onto the enemy lines along with the remaining trainers. The fight was being taken right to their ship, and this battle confrontation would determine if we would make it to Cinnibar.

Our small air force had finally succeeded in pushing the Johto flyers back to their deck, where they landed and proceeded to send out their best offensive pokemon. Sensing the danger ahead, I ordered our force to land as well and prepare for the final fight. Gary and the sea farers had been able to push the small Johto naval force back into their sea hangar. The huge metal doors that opened into the sea were beginning to close, making Gary and the others rush inside before being locked out. I could hear the combat commencing inside the hangar. I would need to link up with Gary soon.

I was one of the last people to land on the deck, and the land battle had already begun. Quickly recalling pidgeot, I sent out my two best fighters, hitmonlee and empoleon. I was soon engaged by multiple enemies, who had much smaller pokemon than me. I smiled wide, and sent out my first commands.

"Hitmonlee, use brick break! Empoleon, unleash hydro pump! Show them the consequences of messing with Kanto."

The opposing pokemon were knocked out, and the trainers had jumped overboard to escape the wrath of the angry pokemon. I let out a deep sigh, and focused on the battle. Cinnibar Island would just have to wait.

* * *

**How was that guys? Much better than the last chapter I hope. I have decided to split the prologue into more parts, as I think more backs story to the actual story would be great. Please leave a review if you can! It helps me to improve my writing.**


End file.
